Amy Who?
by Queen 0f The Dead
Summary: There's two new arrivals on the street and two of them have something in common...


A/N: Shalom my good friends! And how are we today? Tough DON'T CARE! So anyway back to me! Um... So i found this little extract of story when I was clearing out my harddrive and defragging my RAM and thought I'd post it on here for you guys! It's a Coronation street/ Doctor Who crossover should I continue?

Dissclaimer: I own everything and Alex Kingston is President...

Tracy Barlow staggered out of the Rovers Return it was 1 o'clock in the morning and she was as drunk as hell she must have had five bottles of god knows what to herself...

"Erghh..." she was going to be sick, at about 11:00 she had had a fight with Becky McDonald, a proper physical fight she had blacked Becky's left eye and Becky had lashed out and had smashed her fist into Tracy's chest plate and she smashed a wine bottle against the corner of Kylie and David Platt's table and nobody stopped her as she lunged at Becky (they were probably so drunk they thought it was all fixed) the jagged glass had slashed Becky's shoulder and she had screamed out and given Trac' the middle finger then Leanne had shrieked and was pointing at Becky shoulder there had been blood everywhere all down her bare arm, all down her pink t-shirt and all in her blond hair... "Blerghh...*spew*... "Tracy wiped her mouth and walked around the sick on the cobbles and staggered home. As she was opening the front door she heard a noise it was a kinda vwarp, vwarp. God she would have one hell of a hangover in the morning oh well it was well worth it to smash Becky's face in...

"Mummy!"

"Hello darling, what are you still doing up? You should be in bed." Tracy's speech was slurred and she was trying her hardest not to fall over in front of Amy.

"Mummy I heard a noise it woke me up and I thought I'd come down the stairs to see what it was and then I saw you."

"'k Aim's les' ge' you bac' ta bed." She picked Amy up and staggered up stairs with her. After she had put Amy in her room she went into her own room and flopped onto the bed, 'what a night it's been' she thought to herself.

Back at the Rovers Becky was bathing her shoulder and Stella was picking up the glass shards, "what a night it's been." She said to no one in particular.

"Doctor no way is this coronation street?" Amy Pond was a coronation street fanatic and when the doctor had told her it was real she had flipped she had given him a blow by blow account of everything that had happened in the last 5 years.

"Uh Hu in the flesh... well in the cobbles... well you get the idea." The Doctor loved a good old English soap opera but he would never tell Amy. "So Amelia Pond... Where do you want to go first?"

"THE ROVERS!"

"The Rovers it is then Mrs. Pond."

"Mam my 'ead hurts I'm going for a walk could you take Amy to school for me please?"

"Oh Trac' 'course."

"Thanks Mam."

Tracy was walking down the street when she saw a girl she had never seen before she had long red hair and lots of freckles and was with a man with a bow tie and tweed jacket they were heading into the Rovers 'bit early' she thought to herself.

"Doctor it's Tracy Barlow! And she looks like hells hit her. She must be having the world's worst hangover! Can we talk to her Doctor please?"

"Go ahead Pond Knock yourself out... Well don't actually but you get my drift."

And so it came to pass that on that soon to be strange day Amelia Pond crossed over the cobbles and met Tracy Barlow!

"Hello my names Amy Pond I'm new here could you please tell me where I could get a newspaper?"

"Of course Amy, if you go down that road and go to the Kabin they sell most newspapers."

"Thank you... what was your name you never said?"

"Oh, Tracy Barlow!"

"Thank you Tracy Barlow!"

And so it came to pass in time the meeting of Tracy Barlow and Amelia Pond on that soon to be strange day.

"You handled that well Pond."

"When do I not. Come on then Rovers!"

Amy and the Doctor entered the Rovers it was deserted except for a barmaid slumped over the counter. The barmaid was Becky McDonald and Amy hoped she was just asleep. She heard a gasp and turned around Leanne Battersbee was standing in the door way but instead of greeting the two strangers she ran over to Becky who the Doctor had just noticed. Becky had blood all over her...

"Oh, my, god. What happened to her, Amy Pond and the Doctor by the way."

"Leanne Battersbee, last night there was a massive party and Becky and Tracy were really drunk..."

"What Tracy Barlow?"

"The one and only, anyway she smashed a wine bottle against a table and lunged at Becky and nobody stopped her, I mean they've had loads of fights but only a rare few have drawn blood, and there was a thing with a sled hammer but we won't go into that. Anyway I thought I'd come round this morning to check on her, and good job I did."

Tracy sat on a bench deep in thought. That Amy girl she thought to herself reminded her of somebody but she couldn't put her finger on who, and the man in the bowtie she never asked his name but he had scared her, not in a monster hide behind the sofa way, or in a I'm an old man that gives children dodgy sweets way, he just made her feel peculiar like a young child in a new school all alone, like he was some kind of alien... No that must be the alcohol going to her head from last night not that she could remember much of it all she could remember was when she lunged with the wine bottle, and all the blood...

Becky was starting to come around the Doctor had scanned her with the sonic screwdriver when Leanne wasn't looking he had told Amy she was fine but that she would have a few scars and that she had just collapsed from exhaustion at some point after the party and maybe a slight over dose of alcohol.

"Mergh, eeghh ouch." Becky was groggy and couldn't remember anything from the night before.

"Becky, hello I'm the Doctor."

"I don't need a doctor."

"I'm not a doctor my name is The Doctor. But I think you do need a Doctor."

"I'll phone Dr. Carter does anyone have a mobile on them I left mine in the cafè."Leanne was starting to panic as Becky's cut started to bleed again.

"Here use mine!" And the Doctor pulled out a plain blue Samsung.

"You...Have a mobile?"

"Not now Amy! And it's not actually mine my friend Martha Jones gave it to me."

Leanne was on the phone to doctor Carter and the Doctor had ordered Amy to take Becky outside for some fresh air.

And so it came to pass the meeting of Becky McDonald and Amelia Pond.

"Your friend's nice..."

"Tell me about it... Kissed him night before I got married!"

Becky and Amy were leaning against the door of the Rovers, Becky with a cigarette and Amy holding a wet towel to the deep cut on Becky's shoulder...

"Amy!"

"What?"

"No...Amy in the car..."

"Oh my god!"

A little girl was sitting in a car oblivious to the fact a massive lorry was doing about 92mph towards her the driver slumped over the wheel as Becky had been over the bar.

"No!" Amy had run over to the car and was attempting to open the locked doors Becky not far in her wake and the lorry getting ever closer.

"Becky get the doctor! Now!" Becky ran through the door wincing from the pain in her shoulder.

"DOCTOR QUICK!" The doctor jumped up from his seat at one of the booths and ran outside, then everything happened in slow motion, Tracy appeared around the corner screaming out her daughter's name, The Doctor soniced open the car door, and everybody on the street watched as Amelia Pond dived into the car as the lorry made impact to grab poor Amy Barlow there was an almighty explosion and the car was nothing more than a melted engine and scrap metal... No one had seen that when the lorry had made impact it had thrown both the Amy's out of the car and to the other side of the pavement; they had run down an ally to get away from the explosion...

"No! AMY!" The Doctor, Tracy and Becky said this simultaneously.


End file.
